Starlight
by LilyRaeK
Summary: Everyone has trouble dealing with the loss of loved ones but Ron finds keeping in bottled up doesn't do him any good either...


**Hey guys! I'm back! I reread this the other day over on my Wattpad and have improved it further to upload here!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE RIGHTS TO HARRY POTTER.**

It was just around midnight. The Burrow was silent and the moon was the only source of light casting a perfect shadow across the brunette's face. She was sleeping soundly, curled up tightly: her first night without nightmares for at least a month. Hermione was awoken by a certain red head nudging her shoulder gently as he slipped into the bed next to her cradling her to him softly.

"Ron?" she asked groggily as his face was in shadow. There was no response only the soft jolts of his shoulders until a sniff pierced the air. "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream." He muttered almost silently.

Immediately, Hermione was wide awake as she sat up to look at his face. Her thumb softly wiped away the tears that had fallen from his eyes. She kissed his nose softly, making him smile slightly. An idea passed his features for a moment before it was suppressed.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Nothing, really. Just an idea."

"I know that, what was it?"

"I just wanted to go somewhere." He trailed off.

"Oh, alright." She grinned as the thought of him feeling happier made her feel ten pounds lighter.

Hermione swung her legs out of the bed and reached out her hand to help him up. As he stood, she kissed his cheek softly before trudging after Ron half asleep until he stopped abruptly and she stumbled into him.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"S'alright, 'Mione. We're here."

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"This is just the car."

"I know; we're going somewhere in the car."

"Oh, okay then. How far?"

"Not too far."

"Do we need hot chocolate?"

"Probably." At this Hermione accioed a large flask into her hands. She opened the flask to take in the scent of the warming beverage. Ron ran around to Hermione's side and opened the door. She stepped in, gratefully smiling his way. He jumped in the other side and then they were off.

"May I ask where we're going, at midnight on a Tuesday, Ron?"

"Padstow."

"Padstow? As in Cornwall?"

"What other Padstow d'you know?"

"But it's two hours away!"

"Not in a speedy flying car it's not, 'Mione."

The young couple managed the journey to the beach in just under an hour. Hermione was baffled as Ron pulled up in a car park and hopped out to open her door. Then he led her around to the front on the car and pushed himself up onto the bonnet with flask and blanket in hand. Hermione jumped up next to him and curled up to his side as he draped the blanket over the two of them, together leaning back against the windshield.

"See, isn't this beautiful?"

And he was right, Hermione could see for miles out to sea and in land. Out here the stars looked so beautiful and bright. Ron nudged her gently and pointed up at the stars above the sea, naming their constellations. Hermione was impressed that Ron listened so much in astrology until he told her that he had learnt them all while they were on the run, at which point she fell silent.

"Thank you" Hermione breathes as she nudged his side with her elbow.

He nudged her back. "You're welcome. I come down here quite a lot actually, when I need to think. Mum always said, when Grandad Fabian died, that the brightest stars were the ones we loved. So, it got me thinking that maybe Fred's star is up there somewhere, maybe he's alright up there, with Grandad and George's ear."

Hermione started to get teary and leant her head on Ron's shoulder, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. She glanced up at him and noticed the tears streaming down his face again.

"Oh, Ron..."

Hermione sat up and hugged him tightly, letting him cry into her pyjama shirt, not bothering about it getting damp and just wishing he had mentioned something sooner.

"I miss him so much, 'Mione. It hurts so bad to see George without Fred. I'm not sure how George does it. People keep saying that the ones we love never really leave us and I smile and pretend everything is okay because I'm trying my hardest to hold it together for Mom and George but really I'm not sure how I lasted this long without breaking down. I mean, how am I meant to go on without my big brother for guidance? He used to be one of my best friends and the one that helped me the most at Hogwarts. I love him so much ad it hurts me so bad to know that I never got to say a proper goodbye or hello since we left to go on the run. I just want to see him one more time and tell him goodbye and be able to tell him everything about us. He was our biggest fan, you know, he was rooting for us from the very start but he died before we even got together and now he'll never know."

"I know, Ron, but we'll get through this, I promise. We'll get through it together because we have each other and now that I've got you, I'm never letting you go." Tears were streaming down her face as well. She sat up wiping away his tears and her own. Then the two of them lay down on the bonnet, snuggled together with the blanket protecting them from harm.

Nothing would stop them, they were here, together, under the starlight. And they were invincible.

 **THE END**

 **Thanks guys! I'm sorry it was so sad but I really felt the angst as I was writing and it appears I got carried away…**


End file.
